


You're So Good To Me Baby, Baby

by SayuriRoseKandoit



Category: Glee
Genre: Clothed Frottage, Dancing, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriRoseKandoit/pseuds/SayuriRoseKandoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is more turned on by Puck than we all originally thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Good To Me Baby, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden spark of inspiration while listening to "Hot" by Avril Lavigne a while back, so I wrote this.

"Mr. Schue," Kurt asked. "May I sing something?"

Perplexed by the fact that Kurt wanted to sing a song, he answered, "Sure."

Kurt got up from his seat in the back and walked towards the front of the choir room.

Kurt gave the band the signal and instrumentals started.

 _Ah, ah ah_

 _You're so good to me baby, baby_

Looking straight at Puck, Kurt sang.

 _I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around_

 _I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed_

 _I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound_

 _I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

 _Now you're in, and you can't get out_

Smirking, Kurt sang into the chorus

 _You make me so hot_

 _Make me wanna drop_

 _It's so ridiculous_

 _I can barely stop_

 _I can hardly breathe_

 _You make me wanna scream_

 _You're so fabulous_

 _You're so good to me baby, baby_

 _You're so good to me baby, baby_

The look on Puck's face was priceless. It was combination of 'What the hell?' and 'Oh shit, Kurt is sexy.' At those thoughts, Puck had a boner.

 _I can make you feel all better, just take it in_

 _And I can show you all the places you've never been_

 _And I can make you say everything that you've never said_

 _And I will let you do anything again and again_

 _Now you're in, and you can't get out_

Kurt, as Puck had noticed, seemed to have a boner in his own pants. Puck, who was standing up in front of Kurt at that point, grabbed Kurt's hips and began grinding into him.

 _Kiss me gently_

 _Always I know_

 _Hold me, love me_

 _Don't ever go_

 _Ooh, yeah yeah_

The underlying message of 'I want to have sex with you Puck' did not go unnoticed by Puck or anyone else in the room.

 _You're so good_

To say that Finn would have nightmares about his step-brother and best friend going at it…well let's just say that he got something out if too, but only from someone else who was not his step-brother or his best friend.


End file.
